Various mechanisms and apparatuses are known for restraining objects in vehicles. It is desirable to provide such mechanisms and apparatuses with an object restraining structure that allows an object to be easily received within and removed from the mechanism or apparatus under quasi-static conditions, and that retains the object within the mechanism or apparatus under dynamic loading conditions such as may occur during vehicle crash events.